walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Operation Trojan Tank
"Operation: Trojan Tank" was the heist job for Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray in Jailbreak of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Objective #Break Murray out of prison Goals #Break into the prison #Break Murray out of prison #Escape from the prison How to Complete Part 1 (Bentley) Upon reaching the mission marker, Bentley will tell Sly that he will be heading out for the tank. Bentley needs to head over to the tank and hop in. There are two guards watching over the tank; either sneak past them or eliminate them. You must then jump into the tank. Upon getting inside, Bentley will tell Sly that he is inside the tank and he is now increasing the ride height of the treads. Once Bentley does that, he will tell Sly this should give him enough room for him to be under the tank. Part 2 (Sly/Bentley) Bentley will tell Sly to crawl under the tank, so that they can get moving. Get Sly to the tank and then get him to crawl underneath it. Bentley tells Sly he can't see him under the tank, so Sly will need to keep up and stay out of sight. Crawl with the tank as it gets to the gate. If Sly gets caught under the spotlights, you will fail the mission. When the tank is really close to the gate, Bentley will notify Sly that they are reaching the gate and he hopes that the guards will fall for it. The gate does open and Bentley calls the guards suckers. After the tank stops, Bentley will tell you to get out from under the tank before he lets loose with the turrets. Once you crawl out, Bentley will blow the doors off of their hinges. Bentley tells Sly he is clear to go inside. He then tells Sly to head inside as he will be right behind him. Head inside the prison entrance. Once inside Cell Block D, Bentley will tell you he had trouble sabotaging the tank, so he requests Sly to go on as he will catch up. There are some spiders blocking your path, so take them out. Activate the switch and go inside the elevator. It will get you down to the entance. Upon exiting the elevator, Bentley will join Sly. Sly asks Bentley what's next. Bentley states that the room in the tower should be the guard's control center, but he is not sure. While Bentley gets onto a control panel, Sly tells his friend to not worry about it as thinking on his feet is what he does best. how Sly will be able to get up there. Bentley states that most of the security was taken down when they cutted the power on the bridge, but a few lights seem to have a backup generator, so he warns Sly to be careful. Avoid the spotlights around the area as you go forward. Head up a ramp and past the aisles of jail cells to get up to the control room. There will be guards hiding inside every cell on the way up. On the top level, wait for the flashlight guard to turn away and take him out with a stealth slam. Climb onto the far end pipe and Spire jump onto a spotlight. Go over the roofs and defeat the spiders that attack you. Climb down the pipe and get into the control room. After you take out the guard, go to the control panel and input Bentley's algorithmic code decryptor. Sly will notify Bentley that he inputted the decryptor into the panel. Sly will then ask Bentley if he sees anything down there. The gate to solitary confinement will then open and Bentley states that part of the plan was a success. Sly states that's great. He then tells Bentley he's heading down. Head down to solitary confinement with Bentley. The two will see Murray in the cell looking paranoid and scared. Bentley notes he has never seen Murray like this. Sly notes he looks twitchy and bug-eyed. Bentley asks Sly if Murray told him he was being forced to eat spice. Sly confirms so and states that Murray said he was feeling weird. Bentley states that Murray has weirded indefinitely and he doubts Murray even knows they're here. Bentley states they clearly need to get him out of the cell the hard way which Sly questions on. Bentley states the nearby hypno-boxes are designed to highten the effects of spice and Murray is already in an agitated state. If Sly and Bentley can turn on all of the hypno boxes at the same time, Murray is sure to become wildly hostile and probably break down the door out from the spice he was being fed. The hypno-boxes in the room are designed to heighten the effects of spice. If all four are turned on, Murray will become hostile and possibly break down the door. Sly asks how do they turn on the hypno-boxes. Bentley explains that the power switches are protected by laser barriers. When Sly gets close, Bentley will hack the system from his terminal down below and once the lasers are down Sly should be given access to the switches. Sly states they should do it as he would do anything to help out Murray as he's looking pretty bad. Avoid the lasers on the floor and climb up the pipe on the far wall. Head over to the first laser barrier. Upon doing so, Bentley will tell you that he is hacking the laser barrier now. Destroy the walls of dots and activate both slots to open the gates and unlock the final one, destroying any enemies along the way. Once the final slot has been activated, the laser barrier will shut off. Bentley will tell Sly to flip the switch to turn the hypno-box on. Sly does so and this causes Murray to slowly become more agitated and paranoid. Carry on until Sly reaches the next set of lasers. When you get to the barrier, Bentley will tell you that he will take care of the laser wall. This terminal is slightly more difficult as there are stationary, armed enemies and more barrier nodes, but apart from that it is exactly the same layout. Once completed, Bentley tells Sly it's all clear. After Sly activates the second hypno-box, Murray will become more agitated and paranoid then before and his rage will start to strengthen even more. Head over to the final laser wall. When you get there, Bentley tells you he is on it. In this terminal, there are even more enemies and nodes, but again is the same layout, so just take care of the mobile enemies and avoid or take out the stationary ones. Once you hack the terminal, Bentley will notify Sly that he has turned off the laser off. Once Sly activates the final hypno-box, Murray will become so enraged that he will go into a rampage and break out of his cell. Bentley will notify Sly that the hypno-boxes are too strong to destroy with his cane, so he should try using Murray's attacks to take them out. When the hypno-boxes are offline, Murray should jump out of his spice rage, but he warns Sly to watch out. You need to destroy all four hypno-boxes to snap Murray out of the trance he is under. Lure Murray into the direction of the hypno-boxes to get him to charge into them. This will destroy them. Watch out because Murray can injure you with his charges if you don't move out of his way or find protection. Part 3 (Murray) Once all four hypno-boxes have been destroyed, Murray will break out of his rampage and return to normal. Murray, upon snapping out of his trance, asks if this is heaven. Sly states sorry to his friend as he is no angel. Bentley advises Murray to take a few deep breaths and try to center his thoughts. Murray agrees. The Contessa comes out and demands what is all the racket. She notes that her conscious mind is a wreck and that she should do something about it, but then she sees Murray is free and that his friends are with him. She notes perhaps now is the time to reevaluate some life choices. Murray reveals to his friends that he managed to keep half of the Clockwerk heart safe, but it was hard to hide it from the Contessa. However Murray sees the Contessa escaping at the nearby door before locking a the door shut. Sly tells Murray to lift the crank bars so they can chase after her. Murray states he is on it. Lift the crank bars shutting the exit the Contessa escaped through. Once Murray does that, he will tell his friends they need to go now. The gang have now confronted the Contessa on the prison walls. Murray calls the Contessa a lousy no good head shrinker, but the Contessa just claims they were making such progress during their sessions. Murray claims the only mental help he needs is never to be reminded of the Contessa again. The Contessa claims that's a lot of displaced hostility and if Murray wants to insist on getting angry then he should be psychologically productive and channel at his "friends". Murray claims he is done talking with his mouth as he is now going to talk with his fists. Contessa apologizes for that as their time is up. Murray and his friends must chase after the Constessa. She will lay eggs that will hatch into exploding spiders, in an attempt to slow the gang down. Either ignore them or destroy them so that they don't cause jump. After the gang chases the Contessa over the wall long enough, she will jump onto her blimp and fly off. Murray states she is getting away, but Sly assures him that they will find her as with the three of them back together, she doesn't stand a chance. After that cutscene is done, the job is completed. Pictures Tank1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves